


Look At That Girl With The Daisy Dukes On

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, y'all know my modus operandi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: Iris is undercover for a story. She's playing the hot hooker. Barry likes it.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Look At That Girl With The Daisy Dukes On

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooookay so. I wanted to finish at least ONE Westallen fic in 2019. Here it is for your reading pleasure. It has literally been in my WIPs for four(?) years (you'll probably recognize the episode it's based on!) I'm cringing because it's unbeta'd but if I look at it one more damn time I'll have a nervous breakdown. :)
> 
> This is for Lady Kendice Is Moi, who sent me such sweet and motivational messages on Tumblr. Your support is priceless, darlin. Thank you. ❤❤❤

When she came around the corner, Barry did a double take. He was sitting on the hood of an old-school Mustang. He almost fell off. 

She wore a leather vest lined with silvery-gray fur, open to the paper-thin baby tee underneath. _That_ was unbuttoned to show cleavage down to her navel. Those banging legs of hers were checkered by fishnets stockings. She switched around in six-inch shiny black stilettos. 

And those shorts. Those, teensy, barely-there shorts left absolutely nothing to the imagination. What dd Iris call them that one time? Coochie-cutters? Yeah, that was it. Barry sat up a little straighter. He licked his lips. His pants suddenly felt tight.

Her hair was even purple. It was crazy. Iris? _His _Iris? He’d never seen her dress like that, like she was doing her best hot-hooker, Pretty Woman impression. He liked it. It got him hard. A couple of guys catcalled her and she flicked them off. Iris _never_ flicked people off. That was hot, too. Investigative journalism was bringing out sides of her he never dreamt he’d see.

She didn’t even know he was there yet, forever on his mission to keep her safe but getting an eyeful at the same time. Halfway through the car race, after watching her with hungry eyes, he just couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get her alone.

“Hey sexy, let me talk to you for a second.” Barry curled his index finger in a “come here” motion; he could see the question in her eyes.He was acting out of character himself; she brought it out of him. 

“Ba-?” She started but caught herself. They were undercover. Instead of talking, she just came. She didn’t even realize how crazy she made him, the way her hips twisted with every stride in those sexy spiked heels; she couldn’t have known how she made him sweat. He spread his across the small of her back and led her to a more secluded spot, away from all the action. 

There were aisles and aisles of cars. Souped-up coupes and classic muscle, all waiting to be sold, won, or raced. It made for less noise, but wasn't as isolated as Barry would have preferred. Then again, maybe it didn’t matter. 

“Yeah, handsome?” Iris smiled, tilted her head and blinked up at him with big eyes. How didn’t she know what she did to him? His voice was rough and low with lust, and he didn’t bother to hide it. 

“This outfit. What were you planning to do here tonight?”

“Be the sexy vamp who seduces these guys into giving me the information I want.”

“Bet it’s working. I’d talk.” The green of his irises thinned; his pupils shot open to drink all of her in under the thin haze of the street lights. She leaned in and whispered to him.

“Bear, are you looking at my body in this outfit?” 

“Would it be wrong if I was?” His smile was shy and lopsided. Iris’ perfect smile glinting in the watery light. 

“Well, no. I guess I do look like I’m advertising. I don’t usually let myself be like this. I think I like it!” It was like she was being caught in the act, doing something naughty. 

“That’s probably a good thing, because you’re driving every guy who sees you completely crazy. They’d do anything you want.”

“Really? You too, Bear?” She pushed up on him, placing her hands on the small of her back and pushing her breasts out. Then she giggled. This wasn’t something she was used to doing. That made it even more sexy.

“Me, too. No doubt about that.” She lowered her voice to a whisper.

“Then maybe you should put your arms around me.” Barry couldn’t believe his luck at all.He held his hands steady as he put them on her tiny waist, sliding them down to her hips. He pulled her closer to him. There was something about the night, something about the adventure and danger of the sting, something about their new personas. Two people who were born to be wild and free, who broke rules with smiles on their faces. 

Whatever reservations they had evaporated into the cool night air. Barry spun Iris around. In one smooth moved her bent her backwards over the car’s hood, pinning her there. They exchanged a heated gaze for one second, two seconds, three, then Barry claimed her mouth. Their tongues swirled and danced together until both were drunk and dizzy on the feel of it. One taste wasn’t enough, could never be enough. They kissed again, deep and wet, touching all over each others’ faces, clasping shoulders and yanking hair. Soon the kissing wasn't enough. 

“More,” Iris whispered in his ear. Whatever Iris’ wanted, Iris got. Barry ripped open that dangerously low, flimsy blouse of hers. Her bra was black and red lace, as sinful as she was. Barry exposed one small, round breast, going straight for the dark, peaked nipple. He sucked on it, then held it between his teeth. Iris moaned and let her head loll to the side, her purple highlights catching the yellowed haze thrown off by the halogen street lamp. He pulled his head back, thumbed it in smooth circles, watching it become erect and flush a richer brown, glistening with wetness. 

Iris reacted by opening her legs to him. He watched her throw her head back, the long lines of her throat exposed, pulsating and bobbing as she took in heated breaths and swallowed with anticipation. Her receptivity was an invitation, calling him. Between her thighs, he saw that the material of the shorts couldn’t even cover her womanhood when she was spread open like this. The material was getting damp. She was ready and he wouldn’t make her wait long. He slotted between her legs and wrapped them around his waist, cupping her plush, round ass. He ground against her, rutting like a stallion ready to mount.

“Barry, stop.” She shoved him away. He stumbled back, looking shocked and guilty that he took things too far. That was, until Iris turned, bent over the car, and gave him a come-hither look. Come hither he did. He pulled the jean shorts’ damp crotch aside. Forget taking them off. 

Barry was already stone-hard, his dick like a heat-seeking missile. Iris unzipped him with a mischievous smile on her face. Barry unveiled himself to her, presenting himself like an offering. Iris licked her lips, accepting his offer. 

He slid the head along the inside of her thighs, passing over her fishnets, playing in the moisture at her center. Iris couldn’t help the way her body rolled as Barry’s hardness played in the wetness, him leaking milky white beads of pre-cum, staining her already messy shorts. Iris looked Barry in the eye as she dragged her delicate fingers over her tongue, giggling and blushing shyly at the way he stared at her, with total, unrepentant longing. 

“Barry, don’t tease me. More.” If Iris wanted more, she would get more. Barry eased his cock into her opening, where she was tight and hot, constricting around him, clutching and holding, drawing him into her depths, the feel of her body like a siren song. Iris gasped and wriggled her hips, adjusting to the stretch of his size, the fullness taking her breath away. 

Iris’ nails scrabbled at his hands, firmly gripping her hips. She rended his skin with lines of red welts, evidence of her possession of him, evidence that he possessed her, too.

Finally Barry thrust his entire length inside, so hard as to raise her from the hood of the car, drawing a strangled cry from her throat; a pitiful attempt to contain her pure joy at taking him in. He began to slide himself in and out, making Iris feel every contour and plain of him, writing his imprint on her soft inner walls. 

Iris lifted one thigh, making more space for him to press closer, to make her more full than she already was, as full up with Barry as she could possibly get. The sounds she made were drawn out, and so soft as to be soothing. Oo-ooooooh. Oo-oooooooh. Like she was singing him a song. 

Barry had to take a deep breath and steady himself, or it would be over all too soon. 

He hooked his fingers into the shorts at the waist, using the material to pull Iris back on his dick. 

Iris’ eyes slit open. She caught a sliver of light peeking between some blinds in an upper level window. Somehow, it didn’t bother her. Somehow, it did quite the opposite.

“We’re being watched,” she whispered to Barry as he leaned over her back to mouth her ear. She swept their surrounding with her eyes and she couldn’t believe it; she swore she saw at least four more windows, some with multiple silhouettes, opened just enough to let the occupants witness their debauchery. They were in a wide open space, after all.

“They’re all watching you fuck me. I think I like it.”

“Then let’s put on a show.” Barry sped up, Iris moaned louder.

There was a word for this. Exhibitionism. They knew they we exposed, knew they were being watched and they didn’t care. Maybe they even liked it. 

Besides iris’ exposed breasts, they were still fully clothed. Somehow, the way Barry’s Jeans bunched around his ass, combined with the way Iris’ swollen dark nipple peeked from her torn blouse, made it that much sexier. 

“Think they’re getting off to this? To us?” She asked, her voice husky with sex.

“I know they’re getting off to this,” Barry replied with a devilish grin. All over, there were slivers of light where people peeked out of their windows. 

“I think someone’s touching their self. I think someone’s getting wet, imagining what it would be like to get pounded like this. Don’t you?”

“I do, Barry, I do.” He grabbed one of her shoulders and the back of her neck. She lowered her head and got leverage, then she really started throwing it back. Filthy things flowed out of her mouth, encouraging Barry to go harder and adding to the show. 

The car rocked as he gave it to her. 

“Yes, Barry! Yes, yes!” Faster and louder and faster and harder. 

Iris came smiling. Barry came on the inside of her thigh. Right on the shorts. Right on the sex-stained crotch. 

Iris collapsed onto the car, Barry with her. She saw some of the windows slide shut, some blinds flicker closed.

“Think we’re getting a standing ovation?”

“I think their hands are too sticky to clap.”

Police sirens went off in the distance. The races broke up and everyone scattered. 

Barry and Iris were gone in a flash. It was as if they'd never been there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everybody! Love ya! ❤❤❤


End file.
